


A dangerous game

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It needs to stop.
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Kudos: 5





	A dangerous game

Our tale begins in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house. Gregory has been playing a game with their adopted Muggle five year old son Josh which involves levitating him for two years now and Vincent isn't too pleased about this.

Gregory said, "No harm done, I've never dropped him or anything."

Vincent scowled. "Yet."

Gregory replied, "He's only a kid, Vince. He finds it funny."

Vincent muttered, "Well who's the parent here? You can't put our son in danger like that just because 'he finds it funny'."

Gregory frowned. "I'm sorry. If it makes you happy, then I'll stop doing it."

Vincent smiled. "Thank you, Greg. I appreciate it. We can find a new game to play with Josh."


End file.
